


Winter Soldier Once More

by MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Mind Control, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom/pseuds/MuffinOfVillainyAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The genius felt jittery, like he was about the shake and break into a million tiny pieces. He grabbed hold of his fury and let it steady him.</p>
<p>“One conversation,” said T’Challa finally.</p>
<p>Tony inhaled sharply. “That’s all I need.”</p>
<p>Tony finds out where Bucky is (because of course he does). Post-Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I promised this man sanctuary,” said T’Challa. “A promise made to him and Captain Rogers too.”

Tony met the Wakandan king’s gaze unerringly. That thrum of red hot rage at Barnes, now cooled to jagged pieces of ice was no less potent, though not so uncontrollable.

“Don’t worry, your majesty,” said Tony carefully. “I’m not here to murder your exotic ice sculpture—wasn’t there anything better at the gift shop? You have terrible taste in souvenirs.”

T’Challa raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the billionaire’s snark.

“I admit I may have acted a bit… hastily… in Siberia.”

“I am not the one to judge considering my own conduct,” replied T’Challa.

“Riiiiight. The whole vengeance thing. You know how it is,” Tony said with a brittle grin. “But I’ve had time y’know… to think about things.”

T’Challa studied him for a moment. “You don’t look like a man who comes here with forgiveness in his heart.”

Tony snorted. “No, no, not that. I need to talk to him,” he said abruptly.

“Barnes is in cryostasis to prevent—“

“HYDRA goons from using him. Yeah, yeah, I know,” said Tony and T’Challa gave him a cold look at his admission to possessing this knowledge.

“You may be all buddies with him now that he’s not the one who killed _your_ dad,” Tony continued determinedly. “But he still killed mine.”

The king sighed heavily.

“I deserve a conversation, don’tcha think?”

T’Challa’s jaw clenched and he looked away, considering.

“I’m not here to kill him,” said Tony again. “I just—I _need_ to talk to him.”

The other man hesitated still.

Sensing an opening Tony continued. “A few words, that’s all. I’m owed that much.”

The genius felt jittery, like he was about the shake and break into a million tiny pieces. He grabbed hold of his fury and let it strengthen him, let it steady him.

“One conversation,” said T’Challa finally.

Tony inhaled sharply. “That’s all I need.”

“You will not spill blood here,” added T’Challa firmly.

“I won’t,” said Tony. “Like I said… just a few words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hereby pinky swear that Tony isn't planning anything foolish or mean-spirited.
> 
> In fact this will end with Tony/Bucky cuddles. Clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky clenches his one good hand as he looks warily into the room. Stark was not waiting in the corner to ambush him as he half-expected.

The other man was already sitting at the table, hands laying on the table, empty. The inventor didn’t glance at the doorway even though he must have heard Bucky come in.

Bucky carefully made his way to the chair across from Stark.

Silence reigned and Stark stared over at the blank wall rather than look at the former assassin.

Which was fine. Bucky had no desire to start this no doubt painful conversation (he didn’t talk much these days anyway).

He rubs his side trying to fend off the lingering cold from the cryo.

“Vasily Karpov.”

Bucky twitched.

“He was your handler for… my parent’s deaths.”

“I… I think so,” replied Bucky hesitantly, wary of setting off Stark again, of sending Howard’s son into another rage. “I think that was his name.”

“Zemo took care of him but he wasn’t at the top of the chain of command,” Stark finally looked directly at Bucky as he spoke.

Bucky’s stomach twisted itself into knots. “I don’t know who he answered to,” he said. “If that’s what you came for—“

“I came here for _revenge_.”

The former assassin jerked in alarm but Stark didn’t spring over the table to attack him neither did the billionaire’s armor spring into existence.

Stark snorted derisively. “Careful there, Jason Bourne, I did promise we’d be good little boys for our host.”

“What revenge,” Bucky demanded. “What do you want from me?”

“There are people out there with my parents’ blood on their hands,” said Stark. “Tech can only get me so far. I need boots on the ground—you.”

“You can get others—“

“My mom’s dead in the ground. You don’t get to sleep peacefully in Wakanda,” Stark said curtly.

“And you’re just going to trust me to do this for you?”

Stark smiled thinly. “Of course not. I’m going to _command_ you to do this for me.”

Bucky went very still. He couldn’t mean… “What--?”

“Zemo left behind an interesting book in Siberia,” interrupted Stark, his voice low and steady, pleasant almost. Bucky’s gut churned and he swallowed down bile.

“You and Cap were in such a hurry to leave but I had plenty of time to pick up some goodies while T’Challa radioed for help.”

_The Book. The tape._

“I’m going back in the ice,” Bucky choked out.

“Oh yes,” said Stark. “Make this harder. T’Challa can send his men in, we can get in a fight— a few words and _I still get you_ —“

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut.

“Wakanda’s ties to the international community will become pretty darn strained after willfully and secretly housing a HYDRA agent—I’m not going away by the way. No matter how long you keep your eyes closed.”

Bucky couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat as Stark kept talking. Bucky opened his eyes again and looked into that unforgiving face.

“Why don’t you say them now,” whispered Bucky.

“I think the Wakandans would notice you going into Terminator mode,” said Stark dryly. “Rogers would get involved of course—his _Bucky_ is in trouble after all. He and his fellow outlaws will come after me publicly. The manhunt for them will begin again—and after all that trouble I went through to neuter Ross on that front.”

Of course Steve would start this war all over again for Bucky.

“On the other hand… if you leave with me willingly _Steve_ stays outta this and maybe I can cut you some slack.”

“What d’you mean,” asked Bucky dully, unable to believe Howard’s son would show him mercy of any kind.

“Maybe I can clear things up with the higher ups—get you into the accords. After that it’s just PR,” said Stark. “We’d keep you out of sight, out of mind for a bit and it would blow over.” Stark smiled. “The public only really knows you for the UN bombing—and everyone now knows Zemo was behind that.”

“Like the Lagos thing blew over?”

“It would have if Wanda did as she was told,” came the sharp reply. “If Barton hadn’t—“ He cut himself off and took a calming breath. “But that won’t be a problem with you, will it?”

Bucky didn’t answer.

For a moment the other man studied his expression like it was a bunch of calculations on a board— _Howard had the same expression_ —

“You should let T’Challa know you’ve changed your mind,” said Stark finally and then he grinned that celebrity grin that’s plastered all over magazines and newspapers.

“No more hiding in the ice, Soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Tony use the trigger phrase but then I realized T'Challa would interfere. So... you get Tony being a manipulative ass first.


	3. Chapter 3

“The audio cut off while you were in the room,” accused T’Challa as Tony walked out of the meeting room.

“There were microphones in the room,” asked Tony, affecting a look of mock astonishment. “I had no idea! How rude.”

“You are lucky I don’t have you detained,” threatened T’Challa.

“For what? I’m so confused.”

Barnes exited as well looking tense and the Wakandan king promptly turned his attention to said geriatric.

“Are you well, Mr. Barnes? I trust your conversation was… productive,” T’Challa queried. The king kept sending suspicious glances at Tony which would have offended him if he hadn’t just been up to something he was sure the monarch would not approve of.

“I’m… fine,” said Barnes a little shakily. “There’s been a change of plans, your majesty.”

T’Challa’s brow furrowed and there was a stormy look in his eyes. “And what exactly is Mr. Stark’s plan for you?”

“Bucky’s just helping me root out some evil doers,” Tony interjected. “Nothing sinister.”

“I was directing my question at Mr. Barnes,” said T’Challa in a hard tone. “You will forgive me if I am suspicious of this sudden turn of events.”

“It’s as Stark said. There are some—some loose ends to take care of. With HYDRA.”

Tony’s eyes were on T’Challa as Barnes answered, wondering if the Wakandan king would make things difficult regardless of Barnes’s words.

“If Stark has threatened you, know that I would not—“

“I’m fine,” said Barnes with a grimace. “This is my choice. I owe a debt.”

“Well,” exclaimed Tony clapping his hands together. “Now that’s settled Barnes can grab his stuff and we’ll be outta your hair, your majesty.”

“What of your HYDRA programming? You seemed concerned—“

“Precautions will be taken,” said Tony breezily. “Now unless you’ve decided to make Barnes your _prisoner_ —it’s time for us to leave.”

“I will take Mr. Barnes to get his things,” said T’Challa. “We will meet you at your jet.”

Damn, why did T’Challa have to be such a bother? He couldn’t let Barnes change his mind, T’Challa would smuggle him away.

“I don’t think—“

“We will meet you there,” T’Challa said in a voice given to hand out royal edicts and order executions.

Tony paused and felt overly warm all of a sudden as either panic or rage swept through him—probably both. He considered for a moment simply doing away with diplomacy.

_Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car._

He forced himself to relax.

“Fine. I’ll see you guys there,” he said and looked into Barnes’s eyes pointedly.

Tony considered contingency plan after contingency plan on the drive to his quinjet and didn’t stop when he arrived. The only thing that broke his concentration was his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at the text.

**Spidey: Mr. Stark, thanks again for the suit! And the hologram thing is wicked :D**

Tony snorted and typed his reply.

**Tony: I can’t believe you took the time to type out “Mr. Stark” in a text!**

**Tony: And you made me do it -_-**

**Spidey: Sorry!**

**Tony: Chill, kid**

Tony sighed, spirits buoyed and he put the phone away as a car approached. He wondered if Barnes was actually in it.

“Sir,” said FRIDAY from the comm in his ear. “Priority call from Secretary Ross.”

“Pick up and put him on hold—with the most annoying waiting music you can find,” said Tony, rolling his eyes. “At this point I wonder why he even bothers.”


	4. Chapter 4

_“What you did all those years… wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.”_

_“I know. But I did it.”_

Bucky hadn’t changed his mind about leaving and so met Tony Stark in front of the other man’s Quinjet, much to T’Challa’s disapproval.

The former assassin had changed back into his combat gear with a single handgun strapped to his waist—any more would be useless what with him having only the one arm. He carried a bag slung over his shoulder with changes of clothes given by T’Challa and a few personal photos hidden in the bottom of the bag.

Stark smiled slightly at their approach. “Your chariot awaits,” he said sweeping his arm towards the Quinjet.

As Bucky stepped towards the ramp T’Challa spoke, “This will not assuage your grief.”

Bucky paused only a moment before continuing to enter the aircraft and waited just inside.

“I disagree. Hunting down HYDRA will help me cope and come to terms. Y’know all that jazz.”

“Tormenting James Barnes won’t,” said T’Challa.

“That’s not the tune you were singing when everything went down—had no problem blaming Barnes then,” sneered Stark, suddenly aggressive. “And where’s Zemo? Chillin’ in a jungle paradise or in the most unpleasant cell you could find?”

“Just let him—“

“What,” snarled Stark. “Let him what? Sleep? Have _peace_? Redeem himself maybe—inside cryostasis?”

Stark laughed coldly. “Maybe he can unfreeze himself in a century when I’m long dead along with any other survivors he left behind,” he continued angrily. “He can pretend to have a clean slate—him and Cap, skipping off into the sunset. _Like hell_.”

Bucky swallowed hard and retreated quickly into the jet as Stark stormed up the ramp.

Striding past Bucky, the billionaire stopped before the controls of the jet, fists clenched.

The ramp door closed hiding T’Challa from view.

“FRIDAY, get us out of here.”

Discretion being the better part of valor, Bucky remained still against the wall to avoid Stark’s attention for as long as possible as the engines started and the Quinjet lifted.

Bucky wondered how this would all work, he had expected Stark to use any of HYDRA’s triggers as soon as the Wakandan king was out of the way. Instead Stark ran a hand through his hair, grasping at the dark strands for a moment, looking like he’d reached his limit despite getting what he wanted.

The jet was silent as Bucky clutched his bag tightly and hoped T’Challa wouldn’t tell Steve what happened. He had enough of people defending him from his past—of him being responsible for others getting dragged into his messes. Better to face his past head on.

He had done all those things no matter what Steve said, and they obviously weren’t going away.

“Take the bandage off.”

Bucky blinked at Stark’s abruptness as the other man turned and gestured toward the remnants of his left arm. “I need to take a look if I’m going to give you a new one—or did you think I was going to send you against HYDRA with only one arm?”

Bucky began pulling off the bandage and stepped toward Stark who immediately tensed, hand brushing against a wrist watch.

Bucky stopped and stood there a bit awkwardly, the bandage held loosely in his hand as Stark soundlessly mouthed something to himself, Bucky looked away, afraid that even reading lips instead of hearing it would set him off.

He only looked back when he heard Stark approach, the man pulling out a slim high-tech looking phone that glowed brightly. It seemed to scan his metal shoulder and he held still.

“FRIDAY, give me the highlights,” Stark commanded stiffly.


End file.
